I Made It Myself
I Made It Myself is the first episode of the first season of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. Characters *Chrome *Bagel *Chrome's Gameboy *Shem *RRRRRR (cameo) *Citizens Short Plot Chrome makes a drawing and it becomes popular. Long Plot Chrome awakens in his house, yawning and taking off his "invisible pajamas", and putting on his "invisible shirt". Chrome then proceeds to lay in bed bored. He decides to play his GameBoy, but alas it was the one he got at a shady garage sale, by a creepy old guy. Throwing his GameBoy on the floor, Chrome gets out of bed and put on his "invisible bunny slippers". Chrome then watches the TV, slouching on the couch, when a toddler's show comes up with pictures being drawn. As Chrome turns off the channel as he found it childish and rather odd, he goes off to draw something himself. When he's done it turns out to be a field (on fire) with a house (that eats you) and a basketball (with fangs). Chrome then orders some pizza, which never arrives. As Chrome goes to take a nap waiting for the pizza, he notices he still has the GameBoy on the floor. Picking it up as the screen flashes red, he puts it on the table and takes a nap. Bagel knocks on the door and says "there are two camera guys following me". As Chrome goes downstairs to inspect, he mutters "it's just the green guy again". As he opens it, the cameramen storm into the house and take pictures of everything, mostly the drawing. As they give Chrome a two-million dollar check and leave, Chrome notices the drawing has some sort of effect on people. Chrome decides to take a walk, and sees billboards with the drawing on it advertising car insurance. As Chrome decides to walk further, he notices shops have merchandise based on the drawing and plushies kids are holding that are the drawing. At this point Chrome decides to go in his house, runnning. Chrome then picks up his GameBoy and plays it under the covers. However, two seconds later he runs from the GameBoy leaving it under the covers, begging Bagel to help him with the drawing since he doesn't know what to do. Bagel tells him to rip it up. As Chrome does, everybody starts running after him. Chrome and Bagel run and are trapped at a dead end. As Chrome states "why do we have to die the first episode?", Shem shows his drawing of dollar signs and a mansion, as everybody runs after him instead. As Chrome and Bagel run home, he notices the house is on fire, mostly the bedroom. After this the episode abruptly ends. Transcript (setting: Chrome's House Of Chromeyness) Narrator: It's 9000 years into the distant future. (wait 3 seconds) Narrator: I'm joking. Only 1. (screen zooms into the window to see Chrome in his bed) (Chrome wakes up) Chrome: GOOD MORNING WORLD AND ALL WHO INHABITS IT! (Chrome gets out of bed and puts on invisible clothing) Chrome: Oh wait I'm still tired. Ah well. (Chrome goes back into bed, and picks up his Gameboy) Chrome: ...wait a minute... (flashback) Old Guy: And you can have this totally evil-free Gameboy for 0.99! Chrome: 0.99?! What do you think I am, a money machine? Alright alright fine. I got some dust and a paperclip. (flashback end) Chrome: ...right, next to the ink splatters of a mask and a DS with "YOU MUST DIE" scribbled on the screen. Ah well. (Chrome puts the Gameboy aside and gets up) Chrome: A bluh and a duhduhduh muh. (Chrome gets out of bed, putting on invisible bunny slippers and to the couch) Chrome: Adventure... awayyyyyyy. (Chrome falls on the floor and crawls downstairs, falling down the stairs.) (Chrome turns the TV on and sees a little kiddie channel) Purple Ape: THAT'S RIGHT KIDS SHARING IS CARING. NOW DRAW OR DIIIIIEEEE. Chrome: (stays silent while turning the TV off) TV really is garbage. (Chrome kicks the TV out of the window into a garbage truck) Chrome: Ug. Nothing is here to dooooooo. Nothing is here to dooooooo. Somethings happening outsiiiide. Too bored to carrrreee. (outside, a giant blob is attacking the town with a rainbow sword of doom) (Chrome sees crayons and paper) Chrome: ...why not. I could spare a few moments to make a masterpiece of goodness. (Chrome picks up a crayon and paper and begins writing) Chrome: Well then, I'll get creative riiiight away. Although this paper is bloody massive, sheesh. (Chrome rips the paper into small bits, making it into several origami planes and objects) Chrome: Well then I should probably start. (outside the window, the blob self-destructs into a potato) Narrator: And so Chrome begins his epic journey drawing a picture of epicness and glory and fame and stuff. TBA Captions = singing colour: purple NARRATOR: colour white It's 9000 years into the distant future. I'm joking. Only one. Good morning, world, and everyone that inhabits it! Oh, wait, I'm still tired. Oh, well. Wait a minute... And you can have this totally evil-free Gameboy for 0.99! colour: yellow 0.99?! What do you think I am, a money machine? All right. All right, fine. I got some dust and a paperclip. Right, next to the ink splatters of a mask and a DS with, "You must die," scribbled on the screen. Oh, well. colour: white HE MUTTERS Adventure... away... colour: yellow That's right, kids! Sharing is caring. Now draw... or die! colour: white TV IS TURNED OFF TV really is garbage. HE SIGHS Nothing is here to do. Nothing is here to do. Something's happening outside. Too bored to care... Why not? I could spare a few moments to make a masterpiece of goodness. Well then, I'll get creative right away. Although this paper is massive... Sheesh. RIPPING Well, then. I should probably start. EXPLOSION colour: purple NARRATOR: colour: white And so, Chrome begins his epic journey, drawing a picture of epicness and glory and fame... and stuff. TBA Trivia *The green guy supposedly at the door refers to Kev-Bot, a friend of Chrome who isn't featured in the series. *Double-V can be seen for a split second on the TV as soon as the toddler's show turns on. Gallery IMadeItMyself.png|Title card. Category:Episodes Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness Episodes Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness